User talk:Solidusspriggan
=October Massacre= Don't you think that Massacre is a little strong? J Andres 02:28, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Please stop vandalization You obviously have strong biased feelings, but this is an encyclopedia. I will report you if you vandalize the NoR article again. 71.251.58.7 04:29, 23 February 2007 (UTC) I've vandalized nothing, but maybe you should take note that a number of Nordreich members constantly vandalize my nations page. The only thing i have done to the nordreich article is REVERT IT TO THE CONSENSUS VERSION AGREED UPON BY THE ADMINISTRATORS OF THE WIKI! i think you have me confused with someone else. Please look carefully at the edit history before making groundless accusations. ALso, please register so we know who you are. You can't hide behind an anon IP and call people names forever. Solidusspriggan 10:37, 15 March 2007 (UTC) =Nordreich= Stop Vandalising the Nordreich page! You have reverted it. The charter of their alliance is not vandalaism. Do not vandalize this again or you will be reported! J Andres 10:51, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Hello Comrade Hey man, its comrade doug from the ICP forums if you can remember. Keep up the good work spreading the truth about nordreich. --Thecrisis5 18:38, 28 November 2006 (UTC) What do you think? Hi. I'm doing a survey to everyone online here. What do you think of the new skin? If you don't see it, please clear your cache.Aido2002 22:49, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for your comments. I am currently trying to change the font of those words on the side, but untill then, please bear with me. If you are seeing the search box as blue, then you are seeing an old version of the skin, which has since been revised due to the color error. If you clear your cache again, you should be able to see the new revision of the skin, which has a white search box, but no other differences. Aido2002 23:29, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Template:Infobox Country3 I'm trying to set up a standard at Template:Nation infobox and I was wondering if you'd like if I worked in your fields into that infobox so that it would be easier for you to just use that one. I plan copying most of your fields anyway (as I was planning on working in as many options as possible) just letting you know so that you can use the Template:nation infobox instead if you'd rather. Mason11987 18:32, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :What I meant was that I think it'd be useful to use a general template for all nations, and so I've been setting one up and will use put your additions into it. I was just letting you know in case you were interested in using the template I had made along with the additions infobox country3 has (the seal, anthem, map, ruler image, ect.) once I put them into the one I've been working on. Basically I'm letting you know that I'm expanding to include what you use into the template I'm making in hopes that it will be used by as large a group of nations as possible. Mason11987 19:26, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Let me know what you think about the changes to the nations infobox template, I'm hoping I can make one that will work for everyone. Mason11987 20:01, 1 December 2006 (UTC) = Vain = Well, as Mason said, he has been banned for a few days, so there is not too much I can do right now. If he continues to vandalize the article, let me know, and I'll personally take care of it. Thanks for bringing this to my attention, the wiki can't function with deliberate vandalism such as this. Aido2002((talk)) 06:22, 3 January 2007 (UTC)